☆UNITY☆
A friendly reminder from the admins that it is strictly forbidden to edit any group page that isn't yours!** About Character name - Naji Kanaan CV: @KARAKURl (The "I" is a lowercase "L".) Age: 14 Year: 1st Year Image Color: Mint Green / Seafoam Green Attribute: Cool Height: 5'4.5" feet Weight: 129 lbs 3 sizes: I don't know, my boobs are 40D smh ;;; Birthday: August 3rd Star Sign: Leo Likes: Sheep and goat plushies, glow sticks, cakes, boys ;) wink wink kIDdING, overall shorts, RPG games, sea slugs, cats, aesthetic artifacts, the new Oreo commercial about dipping the cookie, and sea related things. Dislikes: Papaya, sunny days, trigonometry homework, overrated reaction channels, bad memes smh, dark alleyways, and club penguin shutting down. Wants to Be: A Neurosurgeon Hobbies: Dancing, singing, writing song lyrics, tutoring people, practicing German, stealing memes, doing card readings, cleansing, and eating. Interests: Sheep and goats! , idols, aquatic animals, neuroscience, classical music, BTS, and stray cats. Childhood Memories: • Peeing her pants everyday for a month when she was in the first grade because someone told her about Bloody Mary. • Being accepted into the gifted program. • Crying while watching "Mockingjay Part 1" because, bless Peeta. • Meeting her first best friend in middle school. • Eating a whole cake on her birthday. • Opening a door with her boobs. Personality: Coming from a small family with a lot to do, Naji has a strong sense of responsibility that sometimes gets to her. She swings from optimistic to pessimistic, and back and forth, at the blink of an eye, but keeps her hopes up for ☆UNITY☆. She enjoys memes, leaving her with a jokester attitude as well. Despite this, she's a smart kid, a gifted student in AP classes. Although she dislikes talking to people, and sometimes people in general, she really does enjoy being around ☆UNITY☆, and any other idol who's goal is to bring a smile onto the faces of those in the audience. When she feels comfortable around someone, she's very bubbly and she's very caring, with a hint of clinginess. About: Naji comes from a small family of three, including her, her younger brother, and her father. She admired idols from a young age, using them to cope with certain things. Idols and reading kept her from making any social advances with people, leaving her without friends until she met Dawn in middle school. Her family indulged in tarot cards and what not, leaving her to take on these practices too, which she still sucks at. Although she made some new friends in middle school from the gifted classes, she doesn't like socializing, showing it in a rude way. She auditioned for ☆UNITY☆ when Dawn told her about the casting call, and Naji decided to give it a shot. Due to her new friendships in the idol group, Naji warms up to other people a bit more, but didn't as trusting just yet. She works as the lyricist in ☆UNITY☆, and loves the group as if they were a second family. English isn't her first language, as Spanish is her mother tongue, but she's striving to become fully fluent in English, and she's almost there! Stage Entries Once this group submits work for a stage, their work will appear here. Event Entries Once this group submits work for an event, their work will appear here.